The invention relates to a security apparatus for a ladder; particularly to a frusta-conical enclosure for a ladder having a door for authorized access.
Billboards, freeway and highway information signs, etc., are typically supported on steel columns having a ladder attached to one of the columns for access up to service the sign and property. These signs and property have become targets for unauthorized persons to climb the ladder to perform graffiti, vandalism, pranks, etc., on the signs and property. There have been numerous attempts to block access to the elevated signs and property, including fences at the base of the ladder, the ladder being elevated on the support structure, a ladder guard with a lockable cover over several rungs of the ladder, and some have added barbed wire and razor wire around portions of the ladder to try to block and discourage access to the ladder by unauthorized persons.
Most of the blocking devices are not successful, and young, athletic persons can frequently jump or climb around such devices to utilize the ladder. For those that are successful, the security device makes it also very difficult for an authorized person to remove the obstruction to access the ladder.
Many ladders are also attached to the outer wall of a building for access to the upper area of the building. There is also elevated indoor property, particularly in industrial and manufacturing facilities, having supported ladders that require only authorized access. These ladders are also attractive for use by unauthorized persons. A security apparatus is also needed for such ladders.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a security apparatus for a ladder that is very effective at denying access to unauthorized persons, but allows the ladder to be readily accessible to an authorized person.
It is another object to provide a security apparatus that is adaptable for various structures that may support the ladder that is inexpensive to fabricate, easy to assemble and install, durable and having a long life.